pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Miralf
The miralf are native to the nine-thousand isles that lie in the sea between the northern and southern Selan continents. They also have various settlements along the western coast of ir'Mitomansei, but only along the water, as the dense jungles of the continent are perilous for them. 'Physical Description' Miralves are taller than their windalf cousin's and typically the same build as humans. Unlike most elves, they are not wispy and limber. They are most easly identified by their unkept hair and face paint. While many are shades of white, it is not unusual to see a miralf with green or blueish skin. They prefer cooler colors in their simple clothes and garb such as blues and greens and various earthtones as they primarily live in the swamps and on the coasts so to protect them from the fierce creatures they share their lands with, they prefer to blend in with their surroundings. 'Culture' Miralves are somber and simple in their lives. They aren't overly fond of complex works of art like their windalf cousins nor are they savage like the feralves. They revel in the simple joys of life such as fishing, swimming and relaxing on the golden beaches of the nine-thousand isles. When a miralf comes of age he or she is granted a pixie companion which stays with him until he dies. They see it as a guide on the roads of life and a guardian spirit. Miralves are very spiritual but not overly religious. They most commonly revere the elemental gods of water. Specifically the god Maroki, patron of fish and sea-life. Miralves of all species of elves have the strongest harmony with nature. They do not conquer and claim new territories nor do they drive off creatures who come to live on their lands, even if the creature is dangerous or aggressive to normal people. They simply live on sharing their land with the creatures of nature. They see the land as the home of all the creatures that reside there. Because of this it is highly unusual for animals, vermin, and magical beasts to attack miralves. This attitude even extends beyond the creatures of the land to the land itself. Miralf have a strong connection with the marshes and beaches in which they live and are particularly gifted in water magic. 'Miralf Characters' +2 Constitution, +2 Intelligence, -2 Charisma: Miralves are hardy, and quite intelligent, but their unkept attire often takes on a stench making it difficult for them to socialize. Medium: Miralf are medium creatures and therefore have no size bonuses or penalties. Historians: '''Miralf are infamous for their pride of being lorekeepers, and are granted a +2 to Knowledge (history) checks. '''Low-Light Vision: '''Miralf can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. '''Swamp Pixie Guardian: '''A miralf always has a swamp pixie with them that was given to them at birth. It protects and guides them until the day they are ready to die and pass their pixie on to a new-born miralf. This pixie does not usually join in for combat, but it grants the miralf a +2 bonus to AC and +1 to initiative. This pixie often acts as the miralf's familiar if they have an arcane bond. '''Mastery of Water: A miralf is a master of water magic, any spell they cast with the water identifier has it's effective caster level increased by 1. Simplicity: '''A miralf has a -2 penalty to all craft checks except for those made to create food. However, they get a +2 to the following profession skills; baker, brewer, butcher, cook, farmer, gardener and trapper. And a +4 to profession (fisherman). '''Mastery of Life: Miralf get a +2 bonus to perception and heal checks. Elf Immunities: '''Immunity to magic sleep effects, and a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells or effects. '''Weapon Favor: A miralf has a +1 bonus to attack rolls made with quarter staves and two-bladed swords are martial weapons for them. Languages: Miralf begin play speaking Aquan and Elven. Miralf with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Common, Sylvan, Auran, Draconic, Tengu and Undercommon 'Racial Traits' Elder Pixie: 'Some miralf share a pixie with several of their ancestors that has been passed down for centuries if not longer. This pixie shares it's past experiences with the Miralf. Miralf with this trait have their Intelligence Bonus replaced with a Wisdom Bonus, and instead of granting the Miralf a bonus to AC and Initiative, It grants the miralf +2 on all Knowledge checks and +1 on caster level checks. 'Favored Class Options The following options are available to all Wrevel who have selected a favored class. 'Wizard: '''Add +1/5 to dc of any ability cast by their familiar via share spells. '''Fighter: '+2 to hit points instead of +1 Category:Races